Crafting (Online)
using the Enchanting Station.]] Crafting is one of many different skills that exist in . There are several different crafting professions to choose from with crafting, including: *Alchemy – Crafting potions and poisons *Blacksmithing – Crafting weapons and armor using metals. *Clothing – Crafting armor from leveled animal materials and plants. *Enchanting – Crafting glyphs to enchant other items. *Provisioning – Creating food and drinks. *Woodworking – Crafting bows, staves and shields. *Jewelry Crafting – Crafting jewelry Crafting Stations *Alchemy Station *Blacksmithing Station *Clothing Station *Cooking Fire *Enchanting Station *Jewelry Station *Woodworking Station All characters will be able to take part in all professions immediately without any training. Necessary tools such as pickaxes and fishing rods are built in to the character. Extraction Some raw materials need to be converted into craftable ingredients. To do this, they need to be extracted. Materials can only be extracted in stacks of ten, however this stack of ten raw materials will not necessarily produce ten refined materials. For example, ten iron ore, can be refined into eight iron ingots. Style Materials Style Materials are items that can be purchased from any crafting vendor, which determine the style of a crafted armor or weapon. In the beginning, the Vestige can craft items only using their own race style. Other styles however can be unlocked using Racial Motifs found throughout the game, making the Vestige able to craft with those style materials. Crafted Item Sets Crafted Item Sets give special bonuses to the weapon or armor crafted. To gain a bonus, the Vestige must equip at least two pieces of that set, an additional bonus will be granted for every additional item of the same set that is equipped up to a maximum of five. Sets can be looted in a variety of situations or created by blacksmithing, clothing and woodworking in specific locations in the world. These sets, however, can only be crafted in specific locations scattered around the world, and different bonuses are found at different crafting locations. Outfit Stations Visit an outfit system to create your own outfit from an outfit set. Use the tools to apply your own armors from a set of unlocked armors, as well as to dye them. Use the eye dropper tool to pick colors from previously dyed gear, and apply that color elsewhere. Paint Bucket Tool applies the dye you have selected to the corresponding color area of every piece of gear you have equipped. Use Outfit System Tokens from the Crown Store to dye once without having to pay . Furnishings With the addition of Homestead, the following sections of each craft have been added: *Blacksmithing: Diagrams (requires Regulus) *Woodworking: Blueprints (requires Heartwood) *Clothier: Patterns (requires Bast and Clean Pelts) *Provisioning: Designs (requires Decorative Wax) *Enchanting: Praxes (requires Mundane Runes) *Alchemy: Formulae (requires Alchemical Resin) Update 13 Patch Notes *Jewelry Crafting: Sketches (requires Ochre) Updated content *As of Update 4, the Nirnhoned Trait has been added. *As of Update 5, Dwemer Style weapons and armor can be crafted.Update 5 Patch Notes *Update 13: Ebony; Mazzatun, Ra Gada and Silken Ring Crafting Motifs are available.Update 13 Patch Notes Appearances * * ** ja:Crafting (Online) ru:Профессии (Online) it:Crafting (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Lists Category:Online: Crafting